Silver and Gold
by FirinMahLazor
Summary: Scorpius is the new Slytherin Prince, which makes gryffindor girls out of bounds... right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, hope you're all doing fine and dandy. Just in case you haven't realized, I'm not JK and much to my disappointment, do not own Harry Potter *sob*

Enjoy the story!

Scorpius Malfoy strode out of the Great Hall, towards the dungeons. It was the first day of his sixth year, and he was looking forward to find out who his new potions classmates would be. He made bets with himself as he hurried down the steps towards the dungeons, black robe flowing out behind him. Cassandra, he assumed would not be there. Although being the belle of the Slytherin common room, it was definitely a case of the dumb blonde syndrome. His best mates, Blaise and Abraham would most likely be there, the three of them having all received Os in their O. the previous summer. Other than that, he had no idea.

He paused before entering the dark classroom, to quickly restyle his pale blonde hair and brush a speck of invisible dust from his shoulder. Throwing back his head he swaggered into the dim room, which already had a layer of thick blue-ish green steam on the ceiling. Source of the steam appeared to be a large black cauldron, stood on a centre table, full of a bubbling clear grey liquid, which seemed to shine with a pearlescent glow. It smelt, faintly, of rice.

Scorpius looked around the room to see who had joined him that year. As expected, Blaise and Abraham were already lounging in their chairs at the back of the class. In front of them, sat two Ravenclaws, Jenny, a muggle born with cropped black hair and lightly tanned skin and Rowanda, a half blood with strawberry blonde hair, worn permanently in a braid down her back. Rowanda was pretty cool; Scorpius had got to know her in charms last year where they found they had a mutual appreciation of dragons. Rowanda did eventually want to work with them overseas. In the far corner of the room, a small Hufflepuff girl twirled a peacock feather quill between her fingers. She was pretty looking, with dark skin and a deep brown pony tail. Although Scorpius had never spoken to her before, he had a feeling that her name was Xander. She caught him looking and nodded in his direction, before turning back to the front of the class. Opposite Xander, two Gryffindors were chatting earnestly to each other. The two cousins, Albus Potter and Rose Weasly, who both looked so similar to their famous parents. Albus with dark, messy hair and shining green eyes; he still looked much younger than his real age. Rose was taller, dark curls of brown hair spilled over her shoulders. She had grown over summer, filled out a little, giving her the makings of a strong witch, instead of the thin freckled girl who had followed her cousins around endlessly last year. Of course they had always stuck together. The family was famously close, and nothing yet had driven the pair apart. Even their younger siblings, Lily and Hugo were seen with them almost constantly outside of classes. Rose looked up at that moment, and made eye contact. She kept her gaze steady for one, two moments, and then smiled, ever so slightly, red lips curving upwards. Her brown eyes flashed just before she looked away.

Scorpius frowned a little. What had that smile meant, and why had it been directed at him? He turned away, to his chair next to Blaise, just as the door reopened and Professor Eisner swept into the room, her long black dress flowing around her. Her grey eyes flashed menacingly as she turned to face her class. "Welcome 6th year, to NEWT level potions. You will find this class to be much advanced to last years as we have a lot to get through before your examinations. Therefore _no_ interruptions or trouble making will be tolerated. Understand?" The class quickly nodded. "Good. This, class is a potion made of essence of passiflora incarnate. Can anyone tell me what this is used for?" She looked expectantly around the class, as she gestured to the caldron on the table. Scorpius had no idea what essence of passiflora incarnate was. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. However, Roses hand quickly shot up into the air.

"Essence of Passiflora Incarnata, or passion flower, is often used to relieve tension, or stress."

"Indeed, good work Miss Weasly, five points to Gryffindor." Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius glanced at Rose, who was smiling to herself, as if laughing at some private joke. He looked back at the professor. "Now then, today we shall be mixing the potion on the table here, Passiflora Perforatum. It is an anti-depressant, sometimes used in St. Mungos, or at home after a bad experience and as such is a useful potion. Instructions," she flicked her wand, "are on the board," They appeared there. "One hour, you may start."


	2. Chapter 2

The lesson passed slowly, the layer of steam on the ceiling grew steadily thicker, and the smell changed for rice, to something more like strawberries.

At the end of the hour, everyone in the class was sweating and murmured curses flew through the air as the students added the few final ingredients.

Scorpius wiped his brow, and stared into his caldron. His potion was roughly the same shade of grey as the one they were meant to be copying, but instead of pearlescent, his was cloudier. It was a complicated potion, something that most of the class seemed to have quickly caught up on.

"Christ," said Blaise, dropping down next to Scorpius. "Whoever makes this sodding potion is going to bloody need it after they've finished cooking it up." Scorpius had to agree with him.

Professor Eisner jumped up onto the raised platform at the front of the class. "Good work class, excellent focus for a first day back. Right, I'll come round and have a look at what you've done, after I've approved it, you may clean away and pack up."

She strode around the stuffy classroom, peering into caldrons. Xander seemed to have done satisfactory, earning her a nod and smile from the Professor. The Ravenclaws, Blaise and Abraham had all done well, although the liquid each had produced was a little off colour, more blue than grey.

Next, it was Scorpius' turn. Professor Eisner looked down into the simmering potion and lifted up a ladleful to smell. "Lovely, good work Malfoy, nearly perfect. Next time try five drops of St. John s Wort instead if seven though, too much and the drink will be in fits of giggles for a while, and lets me tell you, there is _nothing_ more annoying than having to sit in a room with a person giggling for three hours. All the same wonderful work, ten points to Slytherin."

Scorpius grinned; his father would be pleased to know he was doing well. He had always encouraged him in potions, teaching some very simple ones even before he had started Hogwarts.

His thoughts were interrupted by a barking laugh from the Professor; "Excellent Miss Weasly, this is perfect. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Exactly right. I knew you took after your mother. Well then, class dismissed!"

Scorpius fumed as he swirled water around his caldron to clean it. How dare a Gryffindor beat the Slytherin Prince? He stuffed his books into hid bag and waited by the door for his two friends. He supposed Eisner was correct; Rose did take after her mother. The oh-so-famous Smartest Witch of the Age. The title had changed when she had grown older, and still, it was quite likely to be true. Scorpius clenched one fist; no, it did not matter who her mother was. No one beat the Slytherin Prince.

Blaise and Abraham eventually joined him, and the three of them walked up towards their next lesson, divination. Typical that their second lesson of the Monday morning would be as far away as possible to their first one.

Scorpius wasn't paying much attention to his friends conversation, however he found himself suddenly interested when he heard Rose's name. "That Weasly girl, she's changed a bit over summer?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows at Abraham, who ginned.

"You can say that again. I suddenly find myself a little jealous of that Volare kid." Abraham referenced the rumors of Danny Volare's and Rose Weasly's on / off relationship last year.

Scorpius frowned. The Weasly girl was nothing special. Sure, she was a handsome girl; she had high cheek bones and a strong jaw. Her large eyes were brown and comely, and her hair fell you her waist in reddish brown ringlets.

…'Dammit', thought Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed quickly, as the sixth years settled into their lessons. Professor Eisner had been correct, there was a lot more work than last year, and it was _hard_. Homework stacked up quickly, so Scorpius soon found himself working into the night to finish essays.

He sent regular letters home, and his parents wrote back often. He was doing well in his classes, and they were proud of him, although he still had not mentioned that he had been… _beaten_ by a Gryffindor on his first day back.

Speaking of, he had not seen much of the Potter/Weasly family, other than in potions, where Rose was consistently receiving full marks for almost every potion she made. Of course, Scorpius also had Defense against the Dark Arts with Albus, but the boy was shy, and seemed to keep to himself.

Scorpius himself mainly stuck with Blaise and Abraham, although in the evenings, in the common room, Cassandra seemed to have developed a habit of hanging around very close to the three friends, with her best mate Diana, who seemed to have even less of a mind than Cassandra, and as such seemed to copy her every move.

Cassandra annoyed Scorpius. She was it had to be said _very_ pretty, her yellow hair hung in a sleek sheet to her waist and her blue eyes were large and warm. However, there did not seem to be anything behind her eyes, they were dull.

As Abraham informed him one night, while he was reading back through a charms essay, many people in Hogwarts thought that Cassie and Scorpius were secretly dating. He was taken aback by this, "What? How on earth did they come to that conclusion?" He leaned back heavily on the black leather sofa.

"Come on mate it's pretty obvious," Abraham settled himself next to Scorpius on the sofa. "You're the 'Slytherin Prince' right? Well she's the fittest girl in school. Who also just happens to be in Slytherin… you get me?"

Scorpius nodded, irritated. That semi-explained Cassie's behavior over the past week or two. She had been endlessly trying to drag him into conversation while waiting for lessons, and she appeared to have developed a habit of swinging her hair around him, to catch his attention. On more than one occasion, she had hit him in the face slightly, causing him to nearly shout at her.

And so it was on one rainy evening, when Cassandra's advances were getting a little much for him, Scorpius slipped out of the common room with a rather sour expression on his face, and headed off towards the library. It was seven o'clock; the final few people were making their way back to the common rooms from dinner.

Scorpius was angry; he hated the fact that people kept giving him meaningful glances whenever he and Cassie were together. He didn't mind her, outside of her being a minor irritation, and they had been friends for a year or two before she got Diana to start following her around.

He finally climbed the last flight of stairs, and opened the library door. Wandering around through the rows upon rows of dusty old books, he noticed one thing. The only other person in there was Rose Weasly.

* * *

><p>Phew, this chapter was a struggle, I don't like it that much, not enough action. ANYWAY, I hope YOU like it, please review, it motivates me to actually write :P Thank you for reading, I'll see you again soon x<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

She was at a table underneath a tall stained glass window, which threw splashed of colour from the evening light across her face. Her long dark curly hair was tied behind the nape of her neck with a thick black velvet ribbon and continued down, tumbling over her shoulder.

There was a black and cream spotted silk bow tied around her head, and there was a slight sweep of liner in the corners of her eyes, although her face was otherwise utterly devoid of makeup. It wasn't like she needed it. Just like the rest of her father's family, she had a smattering of gold freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheekbones.

Scorpius moved around the shelves of books as quietly as he could, avoiding her. He was still angry about the incident in potions a few weeks back, and although for most of their few lessons they had done equally as well, but the fact still stood; Gryffindors did not go around beating Scorpius Malfoy.

He was just reaching up to a high shelf to pull down a hideously battered copy of Hogwarts: A History; he had been meaning to read it for so long, when he heard a soft cough from behind him. He spun violently on his heel to see who had made the sudden noise, and found himself facing the Weasly girl.

He hadn't noticed that he had walked so close to her table, he had been so deep in thought. She glanced up from the essay she was in the middle of to look at him through her long, thick eyelashes ('stop it, Scorpius!) and scowled. "Sorry if I disturbed you," a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She suddenly seemed to spot the book in his hand and pointed to it with the end of her quill. "Oh God, don't tell me you like that heap of rubbish. Mum used to read it to me every single night when I was little. I practically learned to read from it." She rolled her eyes, and kicked out the chair next to her, so there was room for Scorpius to sit down, and went back to her essay.

Scorpius was slightly taken aback. He had never really heard her talk all that much, let alone sound so confident. He slid down into the opposite chair, although he was not too sure why he did so. This was the enemy, a Gryffindor, his brain was desperately screaming at him to get up, turn around, and leave! And yet he stayed where he was.

The dark haired girl looked up suddenly, as if remembering something, and offered him her hand. "It's Rose, by the way. Rose Weasly. Pleased to meet you."

He liked the way she said her name, slightly dragging the 'o'. He gingerly took her hand and shook it once, before quickly letting go, and leaning back in his chair. "Umm… Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose laughed. "Oh don't worry; I know who you are Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone knows about the Slytherin Prince, right?"

This angered Scorpius. She made it sound stupid, like a name some kids made up for a game, or to show off. He suddenly had an aversion to his well eared title. "I-… I don't-… What I mean is-…" Oh god he was stammering. This was _so_ unlike him. He coughed, trying to get his bearings.

"It's Scorpius." He finally growled. "Just Scorpius."

She laughed again. "Oh don't worry you're highness, I was never intending to call you by your funny little name." She winked at him. Scorpius turned away in disgust, she was taking the piss, and she was still a Gryffindor. He was definitely starting to regret his choice of seating.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry. Come on, it's just a bit of fun, and I know this is really unflatteringly cheeky of me, but which part of a dandelion do you use to treat gall stones?"

Scorpius stared for a second then replied; "The leaves. The leaves break up gall stones." Once more he turned his back, feeling rather smug that he had finally known something that she hadn't. He opened the front page of his book, and there, on the library card, was the name Hermione Granger. Seven times.

Yaaay, new chapter. Fanfiction is GREAT revision procrastination. Hope you enjoyed it, I STILL don't own Harry Potter and please (pretty please) review See you in a few days, Az x


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had nearly finished setting before either of them moved again. Rose glanced at her watch and swore. "I need to be getting back to the common room; Albus and James will probably be wandering where I am."

Scorpius nodded, not looking up; "'Night." then continued reading. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Cassie?" That got his attention.

He snapped around, nearly dropping his book. "What are you talking about? She has nothing to do with me, got it?" He stuffed his book into his bag and marched out of the library door without a second glance.

"Jesus Christ," She yelled after him. "Sorry I touched a bloody nerve!"

He swept down the corridor, black robe flowing around him. Now he was away from her, he felt a little bad about his harsh words. After all, it wasn't her fault. She had only heard the numerous rumors that always spread through Hogwarts like wild fire.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. What if the rumors about her and Danny Volare… weren't true? She was quite likely in exactly the same boat as he was. He pondered over this as he made his way back towards the dungeons.

Oddly, it made him feel less… alone. Of course, he wasn't alone, he had all the friends he could ask for, and the hottest girl in school gushing over him, however much he disliked her. Still, it felt good to be able to relate to someone so directly. Again, he felt bad for snapping at her, he had assumed she was going back to Danny, but no. Just her cousins, James, Albus and little Lily and Hugo. He had to admit, the younger two were adorable.

It was just past curfew when he reached the Slytherin common room. It was still full of fifth, sixth and seventh years finishing homework, but slowly drifting up to bed. Blaise was sat on an armchair beside the fire, reading a book with a plain red cover.

Scorpius sat down opposite him, and pulled out Hogwarts: A History. He had read about half of it in the library. Blaise didn't so much look up as to raise one eyebrow in recognition, and when he spoke his voice was low.

"So Scorpius… word is you've been seen in the library with the Weasly girl now…"

Scorpius hated gossip.

SORRY SORRY SORRY it's so short, I'll finally have time to update properly next week. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, it's so great to read them, keep 'em coming! I'll see you next week, Az x


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, potions had once more rolled around. Scorpius had overslept, and ended up arriving ten minutes late, half a slice of toast still in hand. He ran into the class room, robes askew, hair in a mass; and not a stylish one. The rest of the class had already started work, great clouds of purple steam puffed out of the caldrons on the desks. He squeezed through the small room, nearly going unnoticed by the professor, but sadly…

"SCORPIUS! Thank you for finally deciding to join us, since it's taken you so much trouble to turn up, perhaps you can trouble yourself to stay a few minutes at the end, hm?" She tipped her head on one side, like a giant bird of prey. Scorpius scowled and stomped over to his next, haphazardly throwing ingredients into the boiling water. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought momentarily, that he saw Rose wink at him. Involuntarily, the corner of his mouth twitched. He turned his back to her, hearing the softest giggle possible from the corner of the room.

He did not pay much attention that lesson; he found himself easily distracted, once watching a fly for five minutes straight, before Blaise had kicked him under the desk. Shaking his head, he tried to go back to the potion they were meant to be making (it made your eyes and hair change colour), but he soon realized it was fruitless. He gave up, and spent the final ten minutes of the lesson throwing beetle eyes down the back of Abrahams cloak when he wasn't looking. The lesson dragged on, and eventually the class was dismissed, and Scorpius was instructed to stay at his desk for ten more minutes. He sat with his head in his hands, watching as the hands of the clock slowly ticked round… round… round.

The second he was allowed to leave, he grabbed his bag and happily trotted out of the class room, and up the stairs. He assumed his two best friends would be outside, as it was a warm day, which giving the gradual decline of the seasons, probably wouldn't last long. He had just reached the top of the stairs, when he stopped in his tracks. In the middle of the main hall, Rose Weasly was kneeling on the floor, desperately trying to grab as many dropped text books as possible. A Ravenclaw girl with a long blonde pony tail stood over her, wand out. Suddenly, she kicked Rose in the arm, screaming at Rose. "You little whore! I knew it was you! I knew it! You were always sneaking around him, you little slut!

Scorpius felt himself run forward, legs moving of their own accord. He jumped in front of Rose, and pulled his wand out, pointing it in the middle of the chest. "Leave her alone."

"Oh, Rosie, who's this?" The girl asked in a mocking voice. "Another little _boyfriend_ you've picked up from somewhere?" She spat on the floor, and Scorpius was seized with a sudden urge to hit her.

"Oh piss OFF Sandra!"Rose was back on her feet, and ducked around Scorpius to face the blonde girl.

"What the- How dare you speak to me like that?" She slapped Rose hard around the face, causing her to stagger, but she kept her balance. Scorpius flicked his wand sharply, and a small explosion suddenly appeared between the three teenagers, causing the girl to go sprawling backwards onto the stone floor. She jumped to her feet, and ran screeching up the main staircase and out of sight. Rose and Scorpius watched her go.

"Christ that girl is mental." Beside him, Rose was shaking her head, gathering up the remainder of her books. "She's suddenly decided that I stole Danny off her, and went nuts about it. I'm not even sure Danny knows who she is… No idea where the rumor that cropped up about us came from. Probably Sandra again, I wouldn't be surprised." She stood up, looking Scorpius in the eye. "Anyway, thank you, Scorpius. I think you came just in the nick of time, thank Christ you were late for potions!" She threw back her head, laughing heavily. "Hey, as a thank you, come I'll get you a drink from the three broomsticks this weekend, yeah? Shall we say here, at one o'clock Saturday afternoon?"

Scorpius hovered for a moment, then; "Um… yeah. Yeah ok. Oh and, y'know, it was nothing. Would have um... done it for anybody. Right thing to do and all…" He cleared his through, as Rose nodded, and smirked.

"Sure thing Slytherin Prince. See you Saturday." She waved once, then turned, and skipped out of the frond doors.

* * *

><p>Hey again! Like it? Review it, then I'll write more! (I have about -346354 motivation at the moment. I need more. MOOREEEEEE) Az x<p> 


End file.
